


Give Advice, Take Heart, and Have Fun

by Distraktion



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Party, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distraktion/pseuds/Distraktion
Summary: Written for Fwee as part of Cauldron's February Give-a-Fic-a-Thon, using the prompt “Parahuman Prom is tomorrow, and I don’t have a date!” This AU takes place in March 2011, and follows Dennis' attempts to get help from Colin on the subject of romance, as well as Colin's cleverness in reusing old materials (or advice) to solve a tough problem.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Cauldron Give-a-Fic-a-Thon





	Give Advice, Take Heart, and Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fwee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwee/gifts).



“...so can you help me?” Dennis asked, pausing to catch his breath.

“Sorry, what?” Armsmaster’s reply sounded so confused that Dennis had to fight the urge to facepalm. He waited as the Tinker removed his helmet, the privacy of the workshop allowing them to speak face-to-face. “Sorry, I’d been so focused on this device Dragon sent me that I missed...most of what you said, Dennis. You have my full attention now.”

Colin (he’d never liked being called “Mr. Wallis” by the Wards) looked curious, but whether he was just being polite was anyone’s guess. To be fair, Dennis had rushed in here without a real game plan, running more on panic than strategy. He’d just started talking full speed, hoping that the Protectorate Leader had a solution, because Dennis was out of options and desperate.

Sighing, he took a deep breath and tried to reset himself.

“It’s fine, I guess I was kind of rambling there for a while.” Dennis tried to focus on the main problem, remembering what Rory had always said (as part of a baseball analogy) about keeping your cool on the battlefield. Colin was a professional, a veteran hero beyond compare, so the best way to get his help wasn’t throwing everything at the wall and hoping something stuck. “Let me start at the beginning. You know about the Wards Interstate Training Program, right?” 

“Of course, Triumph has been talking about it non-stop for the past few months.” It was a plan that Rory had come up with years ago, to have the Wards of Boston, New York, and Brockton Bay come together regularly. Despite all the benefits, Piggot consistently turned him down, and so when he joined the Protectorate he’d asked Colin for advice. “Admittedly I was just trying to distract him, but I suggested that if he had Renick, the Youth Guard, and the Wards’ parents on his side, Piggot would have to take him seriously. If nothing else, he’d have some supporters.”

“Well, it certainly worked wonders. Not only did Piggot approve, but he even got New Wave to send their kids along after everyone signed a pile of paperwork. He even got a budget, for training, transport, and a celebration.” Dennis stared down at his lap, suddenly nervous as his words deserted him. If Colin said no then Dennis would be up the creek. “Tomorrow is what we’ve been calling Parahuman Prom, a big mixer so all us teens can hang out and get to know each other. You’re chaperoning, and I was wondering if you...um...the thing is...I need...”

“I’m not going to give you permission to skip it, Dennis.” Colin started to turn away, picking up the device he’d been fiddling with before. Seeing his window of opportunity closing up, Dennis started to panic as the hero continued. “Missy already tried last week, saying she didn’t want to waste the first day of her Spring Break watching a bunch of teenagers awkwardly try to-”

“I need your help asking a girl out!” Dennis blurted, and had the rare opportunity of seeing the Leader of the Brockton Bay ENE Protectorate freeze up. “I’m the only one without a date and there’s a girl I really like and I don’t wanna mess this up. Sure, I talk a big game and I’m great at joking around, but she’s really beautiful and cool, and you’re my only hope. Please?”

Colin gently set Dragon’s device down, placing the tool he’d been using next to it, and then turned to face Dennis. The Ward could already feel his face turning red, and was glad the door to the workshop was closed. Colin opened his mouth, paused, and then sighed. 

“Is this a prank?” Colin asked, his voice quiet as he let a small smile appear on his face. When Dennis’ reaction was a glare, the older man shook his head slightly. “I’m sorry, that was rude. It’s just that...I’m usually the last person people would go to if they needed romantic advice. Why are you even worrying about a date, anyway? It’s not like you  _ have  _ to bring one to this party.”

“Well, that’s what I thought! A few weeks ago we all agreed that since Dean was on the outs with Victoria, we’d go stag in solidarity.” It had been hard to see the other boy so down, so Carlos had stepped up to bat. Their new leader had given a stirring speech, and everyone admitted they didn’t have dates either. “I thought that was it, but Victoria messed it all up!”

“Ah yes, Missy was very...detailed with her reasons for wanting to skip the party. Victoria may have been one of them.” Dennis rolled his eyes, having been used by Missy when she practiced her ‘let me skip the party’ speech a few dozen times. “She said something about Victoria swooping in during her patrol with Dean, making out with him, and apologizing.”

“Yeah, Dean told us the next day that he’d accidentally promised to take Victoria as his date, and that set off a chain reaction.” Dennis was aware that Colin was a chaperone and probably knew everyone attending, but the longer he took the more time he had before embarrassing himself again. “Chris got a pass because he burned his hands working on some tinkertech battery, and the docs want to give him a few days of observation in case of nerve damage.”

“I had the chance to examine the battery, and I can see why they were worried about that. It seems to involve using an Alternating Current to…” Colin trailed off, seeing his audience cared more about Chris than his tinkering. “I visited him yesterday, and he’s sharing a room with our newest Ward, Browbeat. The young man nearly had his arm torn off by one of Hellhound’s dogs, and we’re hoping that their time together makes his debut in two weeks a bit easier.”

“Right, Carlos was talking about that today, right after his date showed up to accept. It’s a good thing this isn’t a contest, because taking a chaperone to the dance is hard to top.” Despite his usual professionalism, Aegis had turned as red as his costume when she hugged him. Dennis was happy for him, but that had also been the reason he’d dashed in here in a panic. “Anyway, Missy’s hanging with Hunch, and Sophia...”

Dennis was more shocked than anything else at how that happened. Sophia had been needling Missy about something stupid, and the smaller girl’s comeback had been that at least  _ she  _ had a date for the party. Sophia had gone quiet, turned red, and then stalked off to her dorm room. A few minutes later she came back and dropped a picture in front of Missy, one of an older boy who looked like he was training to take Atlas’ place holding up the world.

Apparently Sophia had been comparing ‘feats of strength’ or some bullshit with Jouster, leader of the New York Wards. They’d started it a few months back, when Jouster had seen a video of Stalker beating up some skinheads and tried to give her pointers. She’d left some backhanded compliments on his PHO fitness thread, and now they were finally going to face off in person.

“So now I’m the only one left.” Dennis shook his head, half in jest. He’d thought with Sophia’s  _ winning _ personality there was no way she’d get a date, but that’s what he got for tempting fate. “I told everyone I was meeting my date at the party, but I haven’t actually asked her. So...help?”

“I’m not trying to dissuade you from this course of action, Dennis.” Colin began to speak, doing a terrible job of hiding the fact that he was trying to dissuade Dennis from this course of action. “But have you considered that peer pressure is a terrible reason to do...anything? Like say, ask someone out? If you’re only doing this because everyone else is, then maybe you’re just-”

“Oh, I’m not just doing this because of that.” Dennis interrupted, then realized that he’d just spent the last few minutes arguing the exact opposite point. “We’ve been talking online for months, but I never had the guts to try and be more than friends. Truth is, I’m totally stumped on how to move forward, and kinda panicked. So, do you have any tips? Advice? Instructions?”

“Which brings me back to my earlier question. Why ask me, instead of the other Protectorate?”

Dennis started laughing.

***

Colin didn’t spend much time with the Wards these days, thanks in part to his busy schedule. Certainly, he gave advice to Kid Win on Tinker-related matters on occasion, as well as Triumph (and now Aegis) when it came to matters of leadership. But for the others he most often found himself acting as an administrator or disciplinarian. They were kids, after all, and kind of silly.

So when Dennis started laughing at his question, Colin just patiently waited.

“Oh, you were serious?” Dennis’ laugh trailed off, and he blushed while clearing his throat. “Um, I didn’t go to the others for dating advice because they’re all...really bad choices. Like, horrible.”

“How so?” Colin raised an eyebrow, something Robin had said made him look like a certain pointy-eared, logic-obsessed alien. It had been intended as a joke, but after a binge of the series alongside Dragon he found himself in agreement with the red-clad hero. It was amazing how much one could communicate with just an eyebrow. “Ethan and Jamie are married.”

“Yeah, and they’re always fighting. Plus, whenever he really starts to get on her nerves you can tell that she’s not happy, but doesn’t want to make a scene.” Dennis frowned, looking away as his voice lowered a little. “I mean, my neighbors were the same way, only staying together until their kids got through high school and moved out. I don’t want whatever the two of them have.”

“I see. Well, I can certainly see how that would be off-putting.” Colin had never liked Ethan very much, lecturing him for his unprofessional attitude on more than one occasion, but if even the Wards were noticing it something had to be done. He made a mental note to ask Legend about the matter, since the Triumvirate member had brought Ethan on board in the first place. “How about Velocity? He’s always bragging about all the women he dates, he could give you tips.”

“No offense to Robin, but he has a different girlfriend every other week. I know enough about dating to know that there’s no way the problem is all on  _ their  _ end.” Dennis shrugged, and Colin decided not to press the issue, especially given his own lack of knowledge on the subject. “At the other end of the spectrum is Miss Militia, and she’s married to her job. I guess there’s also Triumph, who has the slowest relationship in the history of romance.”

“Are you talking about-”

“Sam, the beautiful blonde that he always talks about, but has never had the guts to ask out?” Dennis waved a hand dismissively, shaking his head. “The whole time he was a Ward he always said she was ‘practically’ his girlfriend, but whenever we asked about her he’d change the subject. For a while I was pretty sure she didn’t even exist, honestly.”

Dennis finished by noting that Dauntless was in the middle of a divorce, and Colin realized that he was the only person left. The problem was that he really didn’t have any good advice for Dennis due to his...limited experience with dating. Trying to buy time, Colin suggested asking Deputy Director Renick, and then jumped slightly as Dennis’ head dropped into his hands.

“Look, I get it, you don’t wanna help.” Dennis stood suddenly, face flaming as red as his hair, and Colin realized that he’d messed up somehow. The Ward started towards the door, avoiding eye contact and almost stuttering with how angry he seemed. Or maybe that wasn’t anger at all…was it shame? “I should just go. I’m sorry for disturbing you, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“Dennis, I’m sorry-”

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry. I get it, I’m just a goofball and you’re a professional who has better things to do. It’s just-” Dennis stopped suddenly, turning to face Colin and stumbling over his words. “My dad said that relationships are all about trust and mutual understanding. The way you talk to Dragon...I was so sure that you more than anyone would understand this. I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t flying blind, but Dad’s too weak and Mom’s too busy, and I-”

“Stop, please.” Colin’s voice was rough for some reason and almost rasping, but it was enough to silence the embarrassed teen. Knowing that he needed to make this right, to overcome his terrible faux pas, Colin slowly stood. “This is my fault, not yours. I...I fucked up. I’m sorry.”

Dennis’ eyes bugged out of his head, both at the admission and the words used.

With a sweep of his arm, Colin cleared his worktable of all the distractions, and then gestured at the stool Dennis had just vacated. “I hadn’t realized how important this was to you. You were willing to open yourself up to me, and I owe you a lot more than just a token effort. If you’re willing to stay, to give me another chance, I’d like to try and help you. Somehow.”

For a moment, Colin was afraid he was too late. Renick said they should try to be like mentors for the Wards, but he always had something else to do. They rarely asked him for help, but was it because they’d given up on getting it? Had he already burned all his bridges with the Wards? 

Dennis stared at him, and Colin felt the moment stretch into infinity...

...and then Dennis smiled, reclaimed his seat, and they began to talk. The words flowed more easily now, both having accepted that they were in a unique situation. After a few minutes, Colin even admitted, “This may surprise you, but I haven’t done a lot of dating in my life. That’s why I was so reluctant to give you advice at first, honestly. I figured I was the worst man for the job.”

“So what changed?”

“What you said about Dragon and I made me realize something very important.” Colin tapped a button on his keyboard, and stood to retrieve some paper from his printer. “A few months ago, Chris told me he was nervous about his upcoming trip to Chicago, to help Tecton and Gauss with a project of theirs. Here’s the advice I gave him...and I think it might help you. Sort of.”

As he watched Dennis’ eyes rove over the page, he expected the boy to laugh. But instead the Ward nodded, and they started to talk about what the words meant. A few notes in the margins later, and Dennis promised to study it overnight. He seemed just as excited as Chris had been, and that filled Colin with a feeling that he usually only got when showing off a new creation.

Then they moved on to the next problem...Dennis was woefully unprepared in terms of clothes. His parents were too busy (or sick) to help, and Colin felt like he did when Chris came to him for Tinkering advice. After stepping out of this armor and switching to some casual clothes, Colin smiled and gestured for the boy to follow him. He had this handled, to Dennis’ surprise.

Thirty minutes later, they were at Colin’s favorite tailor, and Giuseppe was overjoyed to meet Dennis. He proudly told the boy how a much younger Colin had waltzed into his shop in sweats, looking for directions to an electronics store. Soon, all three were laughing at the tale.

An hour later, Colin had completely forgotten about Dragon’s device, and was directing Dennis to try a different combination of slacks and shirt. An all-white costume might have been fine for Clockblocker, but Colin assured Dennis that his red hair and blue eyes meant he had a wide range of colors available to him for dressing up. Why not show off a little?

Soon he found himself explaining ties to the boy, pointing out how they could tell you a lot about a person. They worked to find one that was the perfect blend of professional and humorous, but Colin was astonished to find out that Dennis had no idea how to tie a tie. 

Luckily, one of Colin’s duties as chaperone was to check the supposedly locked-off floor for stragglers. Since his patrol would end in the locker room, he agreed to meet Dennis there just before the party. Then he would take care of his tie and any other last-minute details. 

“Now, before we go, try on these cufflinks. I think we can pull off a theme with these, but...”

***

The next evening, Dennis was still reeling. He’d spent the day shopping with Armsmaster. Spent the night studying dating tips (sort of) written by the leader of the Brockton Bay Protectorate. Now he was in the PRT locker room, having his tie tied by a guy who went toe-to-toe with Hookwolf on a weekly basis. It was a lot to take in, even after being a hero this long.

“It’s too bad we don’t have more time, because once you learn to tie an Eldredge Knot you never forget it.” Were he not right up close, Dennis never would have noticed the tiny smile on Colin’s face. The knot was complex, but there wasn’t a single wasted movement as his fingers flew. “Mostly because it’s really goddamn difficult, but it also looks amazing. There! Take a look.”

As the older hero stepped to the side to finish his own preparations, Dennis found his eyes drawn to the full-length mirror beside them. He almost didn’t recognize himself.

This was completely different from the ill-fitting suit he’d borrowed from his father a few years back for Jackie Liebowitz’s Bat Mitzvah. That suit was long gone, consumed by both time and those moths that had gotten into the attic somehow. What had taken its place was dark navy blue, perfectly fitted to Dennis, and shoes that shined far brighter than his old sneakers could.

His tie was dark, and if one looked close enough they’d see that it had a night skyline view of Big Ben...with a tiny Scion floating over it. Going all-in on the clock theme, Colin had suggested watch faces for cufflinks and a pocket watch on a bronze chain hanging by his side. With his hair combed, a spot of cologne on each side of his neck, and a smile on his face…

Dennis was gobsmacked by how good he looked, and glanced over to see Colin adjusting his blue cummerbund and bow tie. In his dark gray suit, he looked more like a guest at a fancy wedding than an off-duty hero. Eventually they ran out of tiny imperfections to fix, and could no longer ignore the party music bleeding through the walls. It was time to go.

The floor had been cleared for the Wards, Protectorate, and their guests tonight, everyone having signed many NDAs. Only the chaperones had phones, and Dragon had been hired to run security on a special encrypted system through the cameras. As both moved to scan their ID badges at the door, Colin cleared his throat and turned to face his charge.

“Before we go inside...” The older hero gave Dennis a reassuring smile. “Remember that this is all at your discretion. You’re going to be seeing her a lot over the next few weeks, so it’s okay if you’re not ready. Tonight is still a party, so just take it easy and have fun, okay?”

Dennis nodded once, and they headed inside. The music grew louder as they walked down the hallway together, then split as they reached the party itself. Colin headed off to meet the other chaperones, and Dennis decided to get the lay of the land before anything else. 

He could see her over by the punch bowl, but there were too many other people nearby.

Maybe after a quick walk around the party they’d move on or she’d walk away?

Hopefully his heart would stop pounding by then, as well.

***

As Dennis started to walk around, Colin took a moment to marvel at how much the gymnasium had been transformed. Not just because it smelled better, or had tables against the wall covered in food and drinks, but because people were actually having fun. Over two dozen teenagers and their guests wore suits and dresses, with little more than simple masks hiding their identities. 

A pair of New York Wards were by the punch bowl, the larger one clapping politely as Sophia finished a tale of her prowess in battle. Nearby were Missy and Hunch, chatting with Weld and trying not to laugh as the metal boy shifted his face into strange shapes. A boy in a suit colored like that of a fox’s coat was playing some kind of dice-based game with another boy in goggles.

Across the room he could see Dean and Victoria dancing, perhaps a little too close. Her cousin Crystal was nearby, dividing her time between chaperoning...and dancing with Carlos as his date for the evening. Both were amazing at it, their powers allowing them to take dancing to a whole new level. Nearby, Eric and Desdemona cheered and sampled food from the buffet.

“If it weren’t for their powers, you’d almost think they were just a bunch of kids, huh?” Colin looked up to see Rory had joined him. He seemed to realize that he’d been one of those kids only a few months ago, but pushed past it. “Music’s gonna stop for a few minutes so Crystal can join us in a chaperone meeting. Hannah and Sam are over this way, if you’ve got the time?”

“Of course.” Colin followed along with Rory, not missing the way the other hero seemed to be almost vibrating with excitement. It was understandable, given that this was one of his dreams coming true at last. “You must be proud, given that this was your brainchild.”

“I’m proud, sure...but this was a group effort. The result of a whole lot of great people coming together to make a brighter future for the generations to come. If all goes as planned, these Wards will grow up to mentor other Wards, all thanks to-”

“Whoa, don’t give away your whole speech, Rory.” Sam appeared beside the excitable hero, taking his arm, and a moment later an exact copy of her took the other arm. The second Sam winked, “He’s been practicing it all week. I could probably recite it better than him, at this point.”

“I’ll bet.” Colin smiled, then looked around and asked, “Sam, where’s your third copy?”

“Oh, she took over for me so I could join the meeting.” Crystal floated over, settling down beside them and wiping a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. “Even without music, someone has to keep an eye on these kids. All these teenagers, plus Vic and Dean, means a lot of romance.”

“Speaking of romance, what’s this I heard from Ethan about Colin playing Cupid for Dennis?” Hannah asked as the others joined her, and Colin mentally cursed Ethan’s love of gossip. He glared half-heartedly at his teammate, but she just smiled. “Oh, don’t be like that, it’s sweet! Dennis looks so handsome tonight, all because you helped Tinker him into a proper gentleman.”

“Nothing quite so technological. I just gave him tips on clothing, decorum, and...conversation options.” Colin tried to keep a straight face, but couldn’t help a small smile from sneaking out. Now that they were in the corner, he could see the entire party and was able to spot Dennis standing just past the dance floor. The boy’s eyes were locked on the group by the punch bowl. “He had someone he felt deserved his best, and I was happy to help him try to achieve that.”

“Well, I already queued up a few fun party songs and some slow-dancing numbers, so he should have quite a time of it.” Rory laughed, likely knowing as well as Colin that the Ward was strangely skilled at dancing. “Although I’m surprised he needed advice. Dennis always seemed so fast on his feet when it came to witty banter and humor.”

“True, but his comedy tends to be hit or miss. Here, he wanted advice on how to get it right on the first try, rather than risk messing up.” Across the room, Colin saw Dennis shake himself to loosen up, then smile. “I’m confident that he’ll be fine. I taught him everything I know about working with new Tinkers, which is basically the same thing as dating someone.”

The others nodded absentmindedly, watching as Dennis slowly approached three Wards by the punch bowl. As his last sentence sunk in, they suddenly looked at Colin with undisguised horror.

“Wait, what?”

***

“Okay, here we go.” Dennis muttered to himself, as all but three of the teens by the punch bowl headed onto the dance floor. Sophia and Lance were still loudly arguing about something, but all his focus was on the third of their group. For some reason, she stuck by the two loudmouths, and that meant Dennis would have to come to her. “Guess I’ll do it with an audience.”

As he approached, he recalled the first of Colin’s  _ Tips for Working with New Tinkers _ :

_ The first time you meet a Tinker with the intention of working with them, remember that you’re an unknown quantity. You’re stepping into their life just as much as they’re being pulled into yours. Be polite, be patient, and most of all remember to be respectful to whoever they’re with. _

“Hey guys, fancy meeting you here.” Dennis waved at Sophia and Lance, the former glancing at him for a moment and then doing a double-take. “Having fun?”

“Wow, Dennis?” Sophia loudly cut Lance off, her surprise evident even through her makeup as she looked him over. She seemed completely flabbergasted that he could dress up like this. “You look...damn, who knew you could actually wear a suit other than your costume?”

“Same back at you! You look amazing!” Dennis smiled at his mean teammate, trying to think of a compliment. Her red dress was cut to show off her toned legs, so he went that way. “You’re always bragging about running track at school, and it seems like it really paid off.”

“Eh, I think she’s spending a little too much time on leg day.” Lance was hard to miss, towering over them. Dennis had heard rumors that Jouster’s armor was regularly being let out because of the fitness nut’s “mad gains.” He spent so much time on PHO giving workout advice that it was a wonder he had time to fight crime. “As for you? Mad props for dressing to the nines, bro.”

“Um, thanks Lance.” It was hard not to smile at the New York Wards’ leader, though not for the reasons he might have thought. Obviously wanting to show off his muscles, Lance had ripped the arms off his suit jacket, looking more like he was attending a weightlifting-themed wedding than anything else. “I feel a lot safer knowing your guns will protect us all night long.”

“Speaking of guns, last week I came across some ABB goons with guns.” Finished with Dennis, Sophia turned to Lance and launched into a story. “They had crappy aim, but I still had to-”

Dennis turned to the real reason he’d approached and asked, “Would you like to dance?”

“Dear god, yes.” Lily grabbed his wrist, dragging Dennis towards the dance floor. “If I have to listen to them brag for another minute, I’m going to vomit in the punch bowl.”

She let go after a few dozen feet, and stretched for a moment. As Dennis did the same, he paused to take in the beauty before him. Hair held back in a bun by a pair of pins, a long purple dress with a dozen straps over her shoulders and a slit up one side, Lily was...beautiful. She was also looking right at him, lavender lips curled in a smile as she met his eyes.

“You do know how to dance, right?” Lily cocked her head from side to side, a few stray hairs drifting as she held out a hand. “Because otherwise, I might hurt you with these heels...”

_ Complimenting a Tinker is always a good choice, but it can’t just be empty words. Make sure that it’s something you actually find impressive, perhaps because of your own experiences with the subject. Let them brag, stand in the spotlight, and have time to relax. _

“I’m actually pretty good at dancing, the benefit of being a Drama Club kid. After Grease, Much Ado About Nothing, and Oklahoma, I can handle this waltz like it’s nothing.” Dennis took her hand, and Lily smoothly joined him. After a few moments, he remembered Colin’s advice and marveled at her balance. “For someone in heels, you’re really kicking butt at this. I had to wear them for a play once, and was falling all over myself.”

“Well, admittedly my power lets me cheat a little bit, giving me some help with timing.” Lily spun away from Dennis, paused for a moment, and then lightly skipped back to rejoin him. He whirled along with her, but noticed that her words became forced as she continued. “I also got some dance lessons from one of my...teammates, a few months ago. She invited me to her aunt’s wedding, and we went out to a bunch of clubs to practice. It was a lot of fun...”

“Well, she did an amazing job, um...teaching you.” Dennis replied lamely, as Lily trailed off and went silent. The way the girl’s grip tightened on his hand for a moment told him that maybe this wasn’t a good line of discussion to follow, and he tried to change the subject.

_ Remember that they may have their own goals, and that the point of working as a team is that you can accomplish something together. Ask if you can help them in some way, even as a distraction. Even if you know they don’t want something, knowing why could be enlightening. _

“So, is the punch really good tonight?” Dennis’ words made Lily look up at him, adorably confused at his non-sequitur before she snorted and he let out a chuckle. “What? The way you’ve been standing there all night with Lance and Sophia, I figured it had to be something like that. Do you want me to go get you a cup, or will I have to arm-wrestle Lance for it?”

“No, I was there as a favor to Lance, or at least his ego. Sophia is only fifteen, and he was afraid she would think this was an actual date. Worse, that she’d try to join our team now that we have an open slot.” Both turned to see the two of them arguing again, Lance talking over Sophia as she clenched her fists. Dennis felt Lily moving them away from the pair. “Although now I’m seeing that they have absolutely nothing in common other than being competitive jackasses.”

“Maybe we can trade you for Sophia, and then it won’t be your problem anymore?” Dennis dipped Lily, then pulled her back up as she laughed. Both were breathing heavily, coming closer as a Rumba started. “I’d love to be on a team with you. What do you think?”

“Tempting, very tempting.” Lily pressed up against him, and Dennis felt his heart skip a beat as her breath washed over his ear. He could feel her heartbeat, and she whispered, “But I couldn’t do that to my teammates. They were there for me after Standstill left. It wasn’t easy to-”

“Standstill? Wasn’t she the Ward who got poached by the Adepts, that villain group from New...” Dennis felt Lily flinch, and it suddenly hit him. Lily had said the name so fast, and yet here he was dragging her back to painful memories of a lost teammate. “Oh crap, sorry! I shouldn’t-”

“It’s fine.” Lily lied, her words clipped as she rested her head on Dennis’ shoulder. “Let’s just dance for a bit, okay? Dancing always makes me think of her lessons, her smile, her laugh...”

As they danced, Dennis found himself reviewing Colin’s advice. None of the tips really seemed to apply to this situation, so instead he went back over why he started all this in the first place. He had spent months chatting online with Lily, and thought that maybe they could be more than friends. But now he was putting it all together, and seeing that she’d recently lost a friend. 

_ Working with other Tinkers isn’t just about what you can do for each other. It’s about having someone else who understands what it is to be a Tinker. Someone else who gets you. _

Lily was beautiful, kind, funny, and had amazing powers, but more than that she’d been an amazing friend. The expression on her face when she had talked about Standstill, it was one Dennis had seen when Dean talked about Victoria. Maybe they hadn’t been together like that, but they had a powerful bond that had been broken...and Lily was still hurt by remembering it.

_ Tinkers specialize, but that limits us. We want to overcome those limitations, so some of us seek others out. But asking for help is so difficult, and accepting help from strangers even harder. This is why having friends, teammates, and colleagues is so important. _

Regardless of whether Lily could ever feel about him as he did about her, she needed him right now in a different way. She needed a friend, someone who could help her have fun and get her mind off her recent loss. Someone to dance with her, stand by her side, and help her if she asked for it. It was just like what Colin had done for him, giving him advice and being his friend.

One last tip went through his head, probably the most important of Colin’s lessons...

_ In the end, it’s not about making them want to work with you again. It’s about developing a connection. A bond with a colleague that may last a lifetime. That’s the whole point, Dennis. _

“Lily, I can’t claim that everything is going to be perfect, but I’m really looking forward to the next few weeks.” Dennis whispered in Lily’s ear, the music fading away as the song slowly ended. “We’re going to learn so much from each other, and have a lot of fun.” 

“I hope so.” She sighed, hugging him slightly. “Thanks for trying to cheer me up.”

“Are you kidding? I get to learn alongside an awesome friend like you. I’m super serious about learning things, as evidenced by the very serious look on my face right now.”

“Dennis? What are you-” Lily stepped back, then started laughing as she saw the huge goofy smile he was making. “You’re incorrigible! Here I was, worried that I’d brought the mood down, and you’re just as silly and optimistic as ever.”

“It’s one of my many good qualities, thank you very much.” The music shifted to something more upbeat that Lily didn’t seem to recognize, giving him a great idea. He sketched an extravagant bow, holding out a hand. “I said we’d learn from each other, so let’s start with this song, eh?”

“Okay, fine...but I’m losing my heels.” Lily kicked them off, both landing perfectly under one of the snack tables, barely hidden by the tablecloth. “What’s this song called, anyway?”

By the time the Electric Slide finished, the dance floor was packed. YMCA, the Funky Chicken, and so many other songs followed. Even the chaperones got into the act, with Colin teaching Hannah how to dance The Robot and having to catch her as she nearly fell over laughing.

Rory gave his speech to resounding applause, Crystal and Carlos were voted unofficial Parahuman Prom King and Queen, and everyone agreed it was a night they’d never forget.

Friends, teenagers, adults, teammates, and more...all just having fun like normal people.

Well,  _ almost  _ everyone had fun that night...

***

“...so can you help me?” Dragon asked, pausing as if to catch her breath.

“Sorry, what?” Narwhal’s reply sounded so confused that Dragon had to fight the urge to make her digital avatar facepalm. “Sorry, I’d been so focused on making this sandwich that I missed...most of what you said, Dragon. You have my full attention now.”

“It’s fine, I guess I was kind of rambling there for a while.” Dragon simulated a sigh, deciding to skip right to the point. Time was of the essence, especially after seeing Hannah dancing so close with Colin. The way she obviously faked falling over, and stared into Colin’s eyes as he caught her! Was she making a move on him? “I need your advice on...dating.”

“Girlfriend, I’ve been waiting so long for you to say that.” Narwhal grinned, tossing her sandwich aside and rubbing her hands together. “Colin won’t know what hit him!”

“Wait, how did you know it was Colin?”

Narwhal started laughing.


End file.
